Olive you
by AlexaSinead
Summary: When the words are right, the bubble in you chest and everyone decide their own way to express those words. Song by DaveDays :


**Hello again, I was listening to DaveDays new song 'Olive you' and I came up with this.**

**I don't own DaveDays and or Naruto.**

**Please enjoy.**

It was a lovely night in Konoha. In a night club in a small town was open late. There sat Hinata Hyuga, sitting with her best friend Tenten, her cousin Neji, her other friend Sakura and Sasuke.

They had all come, for it was a really special night, or so had said Naruto, Hinata's two year boyfriend. He sang every Friday night on that bar, as hobby, something he enjoy doing before he met Hinata, and it was something she found very cute about him.

"So, where Naruto already?" Tenten asked as she sipped her coke. "I want to know what all the fuss about"

"I don't know" Hinata responded as she shook her head. "He's usually out by now" She said.

It was then that Naruto appeared in the stage, holding his acoustic guitar and a wide grin. "Hello everyone. This night is a very special night because, unlike other nights, I have a very special guest with me, singing" He explained. "My girl" He said as he smiled proudly at Hinata, as she froze in place.

She remembered telling him she sang but she hadn't done it in a long time, she wasn't sure she could sing as well as she use to. "Go, go" Both Sakura and Ino pushed off her chair. She quietly walked to the stage where she found a stool beside Naruto as he patted happily.

"You're crazy" She said as she sat beside him.

"It'll be fine" he laughed and then looked at the crowd. "This song is my way of saying those words that are hidden. He softly started playing and breathe in and started to sing

Naruto:

Can't get the words

Out of my mouth

That little feeling

Everyone talks about

The things you say like

Hinata looked at Naruto, not sure what could he be thinking. She watched the piece of paper he had put in front of them. Still she was too nervous to even know what he meant.

BOTH

I miss you face, I

Naruto:

Won't let you know

But I can't get the words

So, Olive you and everything you do

What two words can mean

Afraid to say the others three

Olive you, the words are coming true

I don't know what to say

But Olive you

She felt herself grin as he sang. "Olive you" She thought. It was their word, their way to express their feelings.

A word he had made up himself. Afraid of being wrong, he blurted out that word to her but she didn't get mad, she was going through the same. It was the right word for them. For others it sounded stupid but in their small word it sounded just right.

There, inside of her she understood what he was doing and courage flew from her chest and she was no longer afraid.

Hinata:

Can't fight the feeling

I'm feeling inside

I try to tell you but always hide

The things you say like

BOTH:

Want you to stay

Hinata:

Right here by my side

BOTH:

Let the words sly

Hinata:

Olive you and the little things you do

What two words can mean

Afraid to say the others three

Olive you, the words are coming true

I don't know what to say

But olive you

BOTH:

Olive You, Olive you

Olive you

Olive you, Olive you

Olive you

Olive you, olive you

Olive you

Olive you, olive you

Olive you

As they sang they smiled at each other.

You, you want to tell me

That I, I, I don't know how to say it

I'll let it out

It's been on my mind

And those two words mean…

I love

They looked at each other, the word bubbled in their tongues as they sang. The word was coming from their soul, when they meant it, at the right time.

So, I love you and everything you do

These two words mean

What I meant to say the others three

I love you, I never felt so smooth

All I can say is…

I love you

I love you

I love you

Olive You, Olive you

Olive you

Olive you, Olive you

Olive you

Olive you, olive you

Olive you

Olive you, olive you

Olive you

They ended the song and grinded at each other. They leaned closer until their lips met and while the crowd went wild she were wrapped in each other's world.

"I love you, babe" He whispered as he laid his forehead with hers.

"Olive you" She giggled and kissed him once again.

* * *

**All done.**

**Please review!**


End file.
